powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Epic 8: Gosei Power, Out of Control
is the eighth episode of Tensou Sentai Goseiger. It features the only appearance of the Exotic Brothers and their combination, Exotic Gosei Great. Synopsis The bizarre ability of a Warstar Insect makes Alata lose complete control of his invocation abilities, making his Gosei Cards become unpredictable! Plot Nozomu is doing his homework by drawing a still life of a fruit bowl. When Alata tries to take a shot at it, he turns it down. However, before Eri reveals the reason for it, the Goseigers are alerted to an attack and run off to face the childish Totsneho Alien Fandahō of Nonsense. Alata is struck by Fandahō's attack while his guard is down. After the others manage to drive Fandahō off, the Goseigers revert while Alata remains as Gosei Red to everyone's shock. Eri and the Landick siblings attempt to get the suit off of Alata with Nozomu joining in after thinking of what may happen if people see Alata as Gosei Red. After Hyde realizes that Fandahō is the cause of this, Agri attempts to have Alata use his Tensou Techniques in hopes of restoring himself to normal. Both attempts fail with Professor Amachi getting hit by a lightning bolt and the trees around the institute catching fire. The next day, the Goseigers run off to face Fandahō, believing that if they defeat him it will help Alata. Using Fandahō's method against him, the other four Gosei Angels sucker punch him after tricking the monster for the means to restore their friend. But when they assume their Goseiger forms, Alata reverts to civilian form as Buredoran arrives to protect Fandahō. The four Goseigers lose to the more experienced Buredoran as Alata attempts to use his Tensou Techiques to break Fandahō's antenna. Deciding not to take chance, Buredoran uses the Bibi Bugs to enlarge Fandahō. Alata attempts to call Gosei Dragon, but cannot. Refusing to give up, Alata is forced to draw a very poor (but multi-colored) image on a blank Gosei Card and manages to summon the Exotic Brother Headders who attack Fandahō and break the antennae, thereby restoring Alata's Tensou Techniques. Forming Exotic Gosei Great, the Goseigers defeat Fandahō. Later, Alata joins Nozomu in drawing Professor Amachi while the others try to figure out if Alata's summoning of the Exotic Brothers was a fluke. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : *Housewife: , , *Doctor: *Barber: *Taichi: Gosei Cards *Gosei Red* - Dragon Headder (Skick Sword), Dragon Headder (causes Alata to briefly untransform), Dragon Headder (Comprethunder), Skick Sword (Twistornado), Skick Sword (Invisibreeze), Skick Sword (Comprethunder), Exotic Brothers, Gosei Dragon, Gosei Great *Gosei Pink - Skick Shot, Gosei Phoenix, Gosei Great *Gosei Black - Landick Axe, Gosei Snake, Gosei Great *Gosei Yellow - Landick Claw, Gosei Tiger, Gosei Great *Gosei Blue - Presshower, Seaick Bowgun, Gosei Shark, Gosei Great **Due to his scrambled powers, Gosei Red's cards have different effects from usual. The intended card is listed, while the actual result is in brackets. Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 29, . *Eyecatch **Featured Goseiger (pre-break): Gosei Red **Featured Goseiger (post-break): Gosei Red *This episode marks the only appearance of the Exotic Brothers Headders. *The plot point of a character being stuck in a transformed state due to scrambled powers is similar to what befell Tommy Oliver during the course of Power Rangers Dino Thunder ''(although unlike Tommy, Alata is stuck for less than an episode). DVD releases ''Tensou Sentai Goseiger Volume 2 features episodes 5-8: Epic 5: Magical Hyde, Epic 6: Breakout Goseigers, Epic 7: Protect the Earth! and Epic 8: Gosei Power, Out of Control. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/gosei.html References Category:Tensou Sentai Goseiger Category:Sentai episodes